PANIC!
by L.N.Y. Wun
Summary: Some new evil is up to no good. It's used Sakura as it's host and Sakura is living in a hell. Who can save her before the evil completely takes over her body...and mind...and soul
1. Intro

  
Close your eyes. Now think about the one thing that really scares you -- I mean really scares the   
hell out of you. A spider crawling up ur leg? standing on a high ledge that's slowly crumbling under your   
feet? Maybe it's the fear of finding yourself deep deep under water, not knowing which way is up? Your  
lungs are bursting -- you can't find the surface. Do you feel your heart pounding? Can't breathe? Is there   
a hard tightening in your chest?  
Multiply those feelings by ten thousand. That's a panic attack. It's a white light in your eyes. It's a   
bomb going off in your chest. And not being able to tell a single soul what's happening to you. You don't   
even know why it's happening. It's as if you've lost the real you and you don't know how to find her.  
Now imagine having that feeling dozens of times a day. You're almost normal for a while and then,  
just when you're letting your guard down -- beginning to relax -- it shatters in your head.  
How small a space can you hide away in? How small? How secret?  
  
  
Read on to find out...welcome to "PANIC"...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The writing above save the last line is from the book "Angels Turn Their Backs" by Margeret Buffie.  
I don't own CCS, although I really wish I did. 


	2. Chapter 1

Panic  
Disclaimer: Sorry, i don't own Cardcaptors!  
  
~Darkness, that's all it is...can't move...CRASH! A white light exploded in the recesses of my head.   
Something. Something evil. Something evil is coming. Something evil is coming to get me. And there's  
nothing I can do.~  
  
"Wha!" Sakura screamed. "What? What's going on?" Kero yelled. "Nothing. Nothing, it was just a  
bad dream." ~Wasn't it?~ Sakura reassured herself that it was and fell back to her bed. Then something in   
her head said,"Wake up Sakura. You have school, can't be late!" "Oh yeah." Sakura mumbled and got out   
of bed.  
  
"Sakura?" Li and Tomoyo both screamed in disbelief as they saw Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, at   
her seat before they wer. She had arrived early. "Good morning" Sakura chirped cheerfully. "How's e  
verything?" "Um...just great Sakura." Tomoyo said shakily. "Is everything alright with you Sakura?" Li   
asked concerned. Sakura replied in a voice a shade deeper than her own. "Of course. I don't need your   
concern." Li sat back a little shocked at the turn of mood that Sakura seemed to suddenly go through. Then  
he thought of something and leaned forward again. "Is it that time of month Sakura?" " shutup" Sakura   
growled. Li backed off and gave Tomoyo a look saying, 'something's wrong.'  
  
At lunch, while Li was going to the cafeteria he bumped into someone...or well, he bumped into   
Kero fying around. "Hey what are you doing flying around her." "Shut up kid, I'm here to find Sakura. She   
didn't answer her phone. There's a huge evil here." Kero said. "Sakura's in the cafeteria. Come on." Li put   
Kero in his pocket and as they went through a lone hallway, Li suddenly asked, "How come I couldn't feel   
it?" "One, because you SUCK! And two...that's the scary thing. It's so evil that it has the power to mask it's   
power. I barely felt it myself." Kero explained. Li let the suck thing slide because he was concerned if this   
evil wanted Sakura. As they got into the cafeteria, they saw Sakura. Li ran in front of her to talk to her and   
she shoved him. He fell down in shock. "Hey, no one cuts in front of me! Got it?" Li nodded. "Good. Now get  
out of my sight." Li got up and left. He saw Tomoyo and went to sit with her. "Have you noticed something   
completely weird with Sakura?" Besides how she treats you, no. " Something is definately up." Kero said.   
"I'm staying to see what happens." For the rest of the day, Sakura was the same. Like herself to everyone   
except Li. "Hm...you don't think taht she's finally come to her senses with you do you?" Kero said to Li. "Oh  
shut up!"  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Panic  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Cardcaptors!  
  
That night, Sakura had another dream but much more different than her last one.  
~ Sakura....Sakura....  
Who's there? Answer me? Why do you keep calling me? Where are you? WHAT are you?  
Sakura....I am you...you are me...  
No, no I'm not. No you're not!  
Yes, we are one Sakura...I made it that way...  
You? Who are you? I've been in this black maze forever. I missed school!  
You did. But did school miss you?  
What did you do?  
I was myself...Sakura...  
No...no...NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!~  
  
Sakura shot up in bed all covered in sweat. "Ohmygod...what was that?" she whispered to   
herself. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Kero came flying out of his drawer. As quickly as he had come out, he   
was whacked into the wall and was out cold. "Ha!" 'Sakura' tapped her head, " I let my guard down in there.  
Sorry. It won't happen again. Hehehe" She got out of bed and took out the book of cards and she looked at  
them all night, studying them.  
  
Elsewhere, Li had a dream of his own.  
~Li? Li? Anyone!  
Sakura? SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?  
Help me Li...help me...  
Sakura wait! Where are you? How can I help?~  
  
Li opened his eyes very confused about his dream. "Something is very wrong with Sakura but   
what? Kero said something about an evil so great that it's presence wasn't even felt. It must be after   
Sakura...but...everything's done. The cards are hers. Could this monster be after her magic? Oh! I have to  
talk to Kero. Umm...nah, maybe I should talk to Yue instead." Li sighedand fell asleep wondering how he   
could help Sakura.  
  
The next day at school, Kero once again followed and he met Li at lunch. "We need to see Yue.   
Maybe he can help." Li said. "How are we supposed to do?" Kero snorted and lifted his head." Why would   
you need anyone else except forthe great Keroberus?" Li sweatdropped but then turned at something.   
Kero did as well. Tomoyo came up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, are you feeling OK? You look really tired, like   
you stayed up all night." Sakura turned to her abruptly and glared. "It's not your concern of what I do.  
That's my business, so stay out of it." Tomoyo backed off and Sakura turned and walked away. Tomoyo   
spotted Li and walked over. "What's going on with Sakura?" she asked. Kero popped out and said, "It's the   
evil...I know it is." Li spoke up just then,"Now the problem is how do we get rid of it." "Well, first we have to  
identify the evil being. It's one that we've never encountered before." Kero said. "Tonight, we're gonna   
stake out Sakura's room. Something weird happened last night..." and Kero recounted his tale about   
hearing Sakura scream and then being hit into a wall. "Hey!" Li said." I had a dream too." and he told his  
tale. Tomoyo didn't have a dream (A/N: or I would have told it to you!) They planned to meet outside of the  
house at 10:00 that night. Then they went their separate ways. Li and Tomoyo to class and Kero to try to   
find Yue! They were gonna need all the help that they could get. 


End file.
